Machine-to-machine (M2M) communications are utilized to enable devices to communicate both wirelessly and through wired communication with other devices with similar communication capabilities. Machine-to-machine communication can involve a device such as a sensor or a meter that captures and records information about an event such as a temperature reading or a radiation level. This information can then be accessed by an application of the device over a network or with a direct link to the sensor or meter using machine-to-machine communication. The network can be a wireless, wired or hybrid network that includes intermediate nodes. A direct link between the device and the sensor or meter can be either wireless or wired.
The application is a software program that can translate the event information into values having semantic components. The device can be device that has a dedicated purpose such as a meter reader or scanning device. The device can be a low powered device with limited communication and computing capabilities. The device may execute only one application or may execute a small number of separate applications. For example, a meter reader can have separate applications for collecting event information from different models of meters.
Machine-to-machine communication can also be employed between a remote network of devices and a central collection computer. The remote network of devices relay event information back to a central computer for analysis. The central computer runs an application that collects the data from the devices. Machine-to-machine communication can also encompass a system of networks where a central computer transmits data to a plurality of personal appliances or where the central computer receives data from the plurality of personal appliances.
Machine-to-machine communication is not tied to any specific communication medium or protocol. Machine-to-machine communication implementations share a set of characteristics including (1) collection of data, (2) transmission of selected data through a communication network (3) assessment of the data and a (4) response to the available information. Machine-to-machine communication can be utilized in a number of environments such as factory environments where machinery that works on building a product such as car manufacturing equipment can collect event data to monitor the status of these machines and their efficiency. Machine-to-machine communication can also be utilized to track and collect data from utility meters (e.g., gas and electric meters) and in similar situations. Machine-to-machine communication is seen by those skilled in the art as being a discrete technological area from computer networking technologies such as IP networks and cellular communication technologies even though these technologies can be utilized in machine-to-machine communication networks.